This invention relates to communication between processors in a multi-processor computer system.
In a conventional communication protocol, an incoming message is first buffered in a buffer area in the link layer. Protocol header information the message is then examined by the transport layer, to determine which user process the message is intended for. The transport layer can then copy the message data from the buffer area into the user's address space.
A problem with this is that it requires a considerable amount of copying of data, which is inefficient. One object of the present invention is to provide a way of reducing or eliminating such copying.